


When He Was...

by dennydearest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Poor Dean, Poor Sam, Short, im evil, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennydearest/pseuds/dennydearest
Summary: Dean has always been there for Sam...always





	When He Was...

When he was four, Dean held him by the hand as they crossed the street, whispering little encouragements as Sam toddled across by his side, sometimes even picking him up when he could see that his baby brother was too afraid, always brushing a hand through his hair with a soft, reassuring voice that said. “You did so well, Sammy, I’m proud of you.”

When he was eight, Dean hugged him around the shoulders after he’d aced another test, tugging Sam’s head into his side to ruffle his hair and chuckle. “That’s my little nerd brother.”

When he was fourteen, Dean was more distant, only talking to him after classes when they passed, even then, it only being a soft “Bitch” as he strolled by with his friends, his cheek bruised from a hunt. 

When he was thirty three, Dean leaned heavily on his brother’s arm, dwarfed by the mere size of it, limp, dragging his feet behind him although he could see how scared Sam was with his older brother’s blood seeping into the plaid and denim. “I’m fine, Sam...no problem here.”

When he was thirty three, Sam stared blankly at a burning pyre, tears prickling his eyes as flames swallowed up a cloth-wrapped bundle, thumbing the amulet he’d given his brother so many years ago when the tears came too close to spilling over, he turned his eyes away, the heat to intense, the memory too painful, and he threw the charm into the fire, a soft voice echoing in his mind. “I’m proud of you.”

 


End file.
